In Theory
by Chibijac
Summary: Maka's been making observations and has a theory... then again, so does Soul. My first SoMa fic! One shot  maybe  Plz R&R


In Theory

Author's Note: My first Soul/Maka fic! YAY! A request be RebbieChan. I was having a hard time thinking up what to write about, then it came to me- this is a continuation (sort of) of my TsuStar fic Not So Innocent, so there will be reference to the couple in this fic. Alright, I don't want to give too much away so ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p>She had always seen her friend as the most level headed of their group. She had to deal with a complete idiot every day and night for several years now, yet somehow she still managed to keep herself stable to some extent. For that alone, Maka Albarn was now convinced that he close friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa might have finally lost the little bit of sanity she had. There was no rational reason behind why the chain scythe would put herself in the position she was in, but somehow the dark haired weapon wore a highly content smile on her face from where she sat across from her skeptical companion.<p>

Tsubaki was happy, that much could be said. Actually, maybe that was an understatement. Tsubaki was complete. The way she carried herself lately was completely different from the ways she was before. Maka's eyebrows knitted together thoughtfully at this observation before she shot a look in the direction of the company they came with. One with his hands shoved in pockets as he spoke to cooly with his companion who was pointing animatedly at the menu above them. Maka rolled her eyes. They said opposites attract and that idiot was definitely the polar opposite of Tsubaki. She'd still never understand how it came down to this with them.

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked, finally snapping her friend from her thoughts. Giving a quick smile, Maka nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering what's taking the guys so long." She lied. Tsubaki stole a glance towards their partners. Soul was now pointing up at the menu and seemed to be arguing with his best friend.

"I suppose their just trying to figure out which would be best." She offered with a sweet smile. Maka sighed and shook her head knowingly.

"You're too understanding, Tsubaki. Ordering a milkshake takes like two seconds."

"I know, but Black Star likes to mix it up whenever we come." That sparked it. Looking around cautiously, Maka leaned forward to her confused friend in a secretive manner.

"Tsubaki, you can be honest with me, but is it really that great?" Tsubaki blinked in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Maka sighed in exasperation.

"I mean being with Black Star… is it really that great having someone so difficult as a boyfriend?" Tsubaki let out a giggle and nodded.

"I love being with him… of course he'll always be who he is, but I'm really happy with him, flaws and all." Maka watched her carefully. There was nothing fake about what the weapon was saying and for that, Maka subconsciously began fiddling her fingers in her lap.

"We're back! Miss me?" Black Star asked, placing three milkshakes on the table before he dropped dramatically into his seat, throwing an arm around Tsubaki's shoulders and grinning widely at her as he handed her one of the three milkshakes. Tsubaki returned the smile as Soul dropped next to Maka, handing her one of the two milkshakes he was holding.

"What took you guys so long?" Maka asked, eyeing her partner with mild annoyance as he sank back into his seat some.

"Black Star couldn't figure out what he wanted." Soul answered with a roll of his eyes as he nodded in the direction of the two shakes in his friend's possession.

"There's over fifty flavors!" The assassin announced. "I don't know if Tsubaki told you, but I try something new every time." He boasted. Maka frowned.

"So then what did you choose?"

"Well this one right here is chocolate…" Maka fought the urge to hit him. "And this one is strawberry banana chocolate swirl." He continued, indicating to the one in his hand.

"You're telling me you've never had a plain chocolate milkshake since your first visit here?"

"He was too busy trying to discover something exotic." Tsubaki offered. Soul snorted while Maka sighed in annoyance and sipped at her own strawberry milkshake. "So, there's supposed to be a party at Kid's tonight. You two are going right?"

"What exactly is the celebration?" Soul asked.

"Liz said just because."

"Really?" Tsubaki nodded. She was leaning comfortably into Black Star, who had now gone off on a tirade on how much fun the party should be. It was interesting to observe. Black Star somehow was able to be animated without tossing his partner/girlfriend all around, and his loud mouth wasn't nearly as loud as usual. Maka observed this thoughtfully, wondering if with the new attachment came new understandings of each other. Their soul bond had supposedly gotten way stronger, but she supposed with them being together the past three months, it only made sense.

"Alright, so what time are we heading over? I'm for a good time and we can probably get Blair to buy a few bottles." Soul stated with a smirk. Black Star hooted, leaning across the table and high fiving his friend.

"How about we head over around nine? Gives Kid time to hide anything fragile." He suggested micheviously.

"Black Star!" He grinned playfully as if to apologize, earning a disapproving head shake from Tsubaki, who turned back to Maka. "We'll meet at your place and go from there, right?" Snapping from her observations, Maka nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me!" She answered. Black Star cheered and started on his second milkshake (chocolate/cherry blast) and began discussing with Soul what drinking games they could possibly play later. Maka was still distracted by her own thoughts.

0

O

0

O

Stepping out of the shower, Maka let out a relieved sigh as she wiped the steam off the mirror and took in her reflection. Maybe she should try something new with her hair for the party. Maybe crinkles or loose curls to change it up. She should have asked Tsubaki how she'd be wearing her hair. Shrugging, she walked casually out of the bathroom and to her room, stealing a quick glance into the living room where Soul could be seen lounging on the couch, full dressed for the party, with his over sized head phones on and eyes closed. She huffed. Did he have to look cool in everything he did?

Shaking her head, she walked into her room and began tossing clothes around, trying to think of something cute to where. She pursed her lips at the four possible outfits. A light blue, flower patterned sundress. A cute pink tank top and long white skirt. A regular tee and capris. Or maybe the jean skirt and tank. She tapped her chin thoughtfully as she took in the outfits. She knew it was strange for her to be over thinking the situation, but at the same time, she liked to think she wasn't as plain as everyone made her out to be- especially Soul. In fact, if she could prove to Soul that she was relatively female, that should instantly illicit some kind of response from him. That's the theory she had come up with anyway.

Take Black Star and Tsubaki. Black Star took into account (finally) that he and Tsubaki were equally attracted to each other and thus, one was able to react based off of the actions of another, i.e Tsubaki reading a pervy book, sparking Black Star's pervy side, sparking the kiss that led to them dating. It was as simple as that.

With a determined nod, Maka put on a pair of shorts and a tee before rushing out the room and shaking Soul. He lazily opened an eye and frowned at her in disapproval. He then looked her over once and closed his eyes. "I really hope you plan on looking better than that tonight." Scowling, she quickly yanked the headphones from his head. "HEY!"

"I need you to help me pick an outfit!" Soul frowned even further and snatched his headphones back.

"Hell no, ask Blair!"

"She went out to get _your_ alcohol!" There was a pause before Soul sighed and dropped back into the couch.

"Fine. Model 'em for me and I'll tell you what I like best."

"Can't you just come look and point one out?"

"I don't want to get off the couch."

"But…"

"Maka!"

"Soul, just do it!" Growling in frustration, the Death Scythe pushed himself irritably from the couch and stormed to her room. Before Maka had a chance to follow, he stormed back out and shoved the jean skirt and pink tank top towards her.

"There." He dropped back into the couch. "Hurry up before the others get here, will ya?" Maka glared at him before storming to her room and slamming the door behind her. She would never be able to figure out why it was such a big deal to get his approval to begin with. She huffed and got dressed, mulling over every negative aspect of her partner she could think of before brushing her hair out as much as she could, deciding she'd wear it out. Outside the room, she could hear voices but only assumed it was it was Tsubaki and Black Star.

"Guys, give me a couple more minutes, I've got to-" Annoyance struck at the sight of Blair sitting on the couch next to Soul, a large bottle in her hand and a shot glass in the other. Her eye twitched.

"Maka-chan! Come take a few pre party shots with me and Soul-kun!" The cat purred as Soul graciously took the glass from her hand and took the shot without hesitation. Blair clapped, cheering him along.

"What do you think you're doing!" Soul raised an eyebrow, at his meister from where he sat, now pouring a shot for Blair, who took down hers with ease.

"Black Star called. Him and Tsubaki are gonna be a little late," he explained and held a freshly poured drink towards her. "I have a feeling they're gonna be a little more than a few minutes late though." Maka pursed her lips.

"Well we can just go ahead of them."

"Nah, I told them we'd wait… found something fun to do anyway. You should join in." He earned a scoff in return.

"I don't think so." Blair made her way off of the couch and leaned heavily into Maka, despite the disapproving scowl that now presented itself on the meister's face.

"Come on, Maka, its fun! Tsubaki-chan told Soul they'd be no more than twenty minutes late. You'll be party ready just in time!" The younger female pursed her lips.

"I still have to straighten my hair!"

"It's straight enough, Maka. Now sit down and join us." Before she had much chance to decline, Blair pulled her to the couch and positioned her between Soul and herself.

"Blair has a special date tonight so she wants to be properly motivated." The kitty sang with a strange glint in her eyes that caused Maka to squirm and Soul to roll his eyes. With a snap of her fingers, an extra shot glass appeared and the bottle began to levitate, pouring each of them an equal amount. The reaching for her own glass, Blair lifted into the air. "To a sexy night!"

"Umm…"

"To a sexy night!" Soul agreed, flashing his bewildered meister a smirk before downing his drink. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was already drunk.

0

O

0

O

0

Soul wasn't completely sure how many drinks he had before Maka walked out of her room in complete outrage at the sight of him and Blair bonding. He also wasn't sure at which point the sexy kitty had actually vanished for her own date, all he knew was now he and Maka were sitting next to each other on floor, full shot glasses in front of them, heads spinning and bottle nearly half gone. Maka had her hair up in a sloppy bun at this point and hesitantly reached for her glass before deciding otherwise.

"I…I don't think I should drink anymore." She managed, leaning back into the couch. Her head rested back on the couch cushions. Soul laughed and mimicked her.

"Maybe… what time is it?" His head was spinning and he felt the urge to listen to music.

"Dunno… We should tell Kid we're gonna be late."

"Hm, call him then." He closed his eyes, only to peak at her curiously out the corner of his eye. Maka was still sitting there, eyes closed and humming to herself. It wasn't a tune in particular he was certain. Plus he sense of music was beyond questionable. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey, wanna listen to real music?"

"What?" Eyes shooting open, Maka looked at her partner, red faced and eyes slightly glazed over. Soul shook his head and stood up, stumbling some.

"I'm gonna play some music." He vanished into his room, hooking his ipod up to speakers and allowing music to flow through their apartment. When he came back, Maka was still seated on the floor, swaying slightly but now with an empty shot glass in her hand. "Enjoying yourself?" he teased earning a frown. He hated to admit she actually looked pretty cute all flushed and stubborn. He took the other shot glass and finished it, shuddering at the sensation that it sent through his body.

"Can't handle it?" Maka teased earning an indignant look from her partner.

"I should be asking you. I don't think I've seen you stand since we started drinking!" he challenged. "C'mon, Maka… not a light weight are you?"

"No!" without hesitation, she pushed herself up, stumbling a few times along the way. Soul couldn't hold back his own entertainment as she stood before him, face determined and slightly swaying. "Why're you looking at me like that?" He snorted.

"You're wasted."

"Am not!" He held back a laugh and held out a hand.

"Come here." She stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before making her way over and stumbling into his chest. Instinctively, Soul caught her around the waist, stumbling back a few steps himself. Maybe he had a few more drinks than he had thought. "Hey idiot, are you alright?" he asked, seeing as his partner's face had yet to leave his chest.

"Mph phmp…"

"What?" Slowly, Maka lifted her face from his chest, looking to the side with a stubborn expression.

"I said I'm fine… I just lost my footing is all."

"Oh yeah?" she shot him a warning look. Shrugging, Soul looked away from her annoyed glare coolly. "Alright since you can move fairly well, dance with me."

"Wha-wait no!" She sobered up seemingly quick, despite still stumbling, as she pushed herself from her partner's arms and wrapped her own arms around herself. "I don't want to. You know I'm no good!"

"So when better to practice than when no one's around. You need another shot?"

"No you moron." She muttered and sulked over to her now smirking partner. He had to admit, she was cute when she pouted. He had hoped that the alcohol would at least have loosened her up more though. Letting out a knowing sigh and ignoring the skeptical look she shot him, he took one of her hands into his and placed his other hand on her hip.

"You already know the stance, just follow my lead." Nodding and staring down at their feet, he rolled his eyes as she muttered a count under her breath with each step. "Look up at me would you?"

"I have to see how you're stepping!" Maka defended.

"Yeah but you can't do that ALL the time you know." He paused for a moment to go change the song to something more appropriate. Maka was still muttering a count under her breath when he returned. "Alright, lets try this without looking at my feet." He instructed.

"Right!" He began to lead, watching as Maka would glance down every so often. Letting out a sigh, he pulled her close so their bodies were pressed against each other, ignoring her shocked squeak. "It's an intimate song which means dancing closer." He whispered in her ear.

"I… I know!" He smirked against her ear, feeling her heart beat against his chest. "Soul, you're too cocky sometimes."

"Eh, why do you say that?" He inched back some, noticing his meister's blush had died down.

"You just are! You're impossible!" He grinned cheekily and leaned towards her.

"It's endearing, admit it." Maka sputtered, looking abashed but cheeks reddening.

"Hardly." She muttered. Soul couldn't help but to smile at her. He wanted to tell her how endearing he thought she could be. Her hear wasn't in the traditional pig tails, but a sloppy bun at the top of her head, her bangs falling sloppily to the side of her face while her cheeks were flushed for several different reasons, though the primary being due to alcohol, and her forest green eyes still held the same determination. She was gorgeous. So what she didn't have an amazing rack… she had developed enough in the past couple of years to catch his attention. And she had amazing legs. Plus she was smart and determined and… "Soul?"

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly.

"Are you listening to me?" She had pursed her lips in annoyance. Damn why was she so cute?

"Uh huh, yeah…" Maka rolled her eyes.

"You're so weird," She pushed him away slightly. "I'm gonna take another shot and call Kid to tell him-" she never got the chance to finish her sentence. Soul had grabbed hold of her wrist and pulled her to him, quickly pressing his lips to hers. He felt her stiffen significantly but not fight back. Moving back slowly, he took in her flustered expression.

"I like your hair." He stated dumbly. Maka blinked in confusion.

"T-thanks…" she responded, just as dazed. They stared at each other for a moment before Soul took it upon himself to kiss her again, this time slowly and more meaningfully. He snaked his arm around her waist and used his other hand to cup her chin and deepen the kiss. The fact she was even responding back, despite the obvious taste of alcohol in both their mouths was enough for him. "Uhn… Soul…"

BAM-BAM-BAM

"SOUL? MAKA? YOU GUYS THERE? OPEN UP!" The pair swiftly part, Maka squeaking and rushing to her room completely red faced and announcing she had to brush her hair out. Growling in frustration, Soul yanked open the door to Tsubaki scolding her boyfriend. Instantly, she turned and gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry we're so late Soul!" she stated swiftly and took in the apartment. "Oh, what were you two doing?" Soul glanced over his shoulder at the forgotten vodka. The music playing in the background didn't help.

"Playing a game." He answered simply. Tsubaki cocked her head to the side innocently while a mischievous smirk crossed Black Star's face.

"A game huh? Should we go ahead of you and let you finish- ARGH!" He fell backwards when a large book smacked him in the face.

"Quit being an idiot, Black Star! You two are an hour late!" Maka snapped as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"We were busy!" Black Star growled at her from where he sat sprawled on the ground. "Shit happens, tiny tits- AGH!" The book was slammed down on his head once again before Maka stepped over him and turned to Tsubaki.

"Let's go Tsubaki. I know it's not your fault." The chain scythe nodded, giving her boyfriend a worried look, but after being assured Soul had him in his care, she followed after her good friend.

"She's the devil." Black Star grumbled before turning his attention to his friend's bored expression. "So… what were you two doing?" he decided to pry. Soul cocked a brow at him.

"Depends, what were you and Tsubaki doing?" Challenging Black Star was a mistake, but at least he developed some kind of tact over the years.

"Lose lips sink ships." The assassin sang. Soul rolled his eyes. Pocketing his keys and pulling the apartment door closed, he led the way.

"Remember what we talked about?"

"At the ice cream joint?" Soul nodded.

"I hate to admit it but your theory was proven correct." Black Star grinned widely and began boasting about how amazing he was. Apparently the idiot had something going with these dating theories he had come up with, even if he had ruined a perfect moment.


End file.
